Together
by forgettingmidnight
Summary: BobbyxSpader. Please review. Caution:tiny spoiler for those who haven't read 'Raven Rise' yet.


Spader had been there from the beginning, he had seen the death of Uncle Press, travelled with me through Eelong, shared my hatred and pain for Saint Dane. No matter what happened, we were in this together.

And that's why I couldn't wish for anyone else than Vo Spader to be right here beside me, so close and so comforting. His long midnight hair was long and smooth when it ticked my shoulder. I loved everything about him; there was a unique quality to his husky voice and his smile when he looked into my eyes. Yes, I was in love with Spader and nothing in the world could change my feelings for him.He was my solid rock, my backbone, my best friend.

My lover.

I stared at him, he was reading one of my old journals from Ilbra, I saw him cringe when he read about the feelings Telleo had for me. Spader was always the jealous type. I saw him purse his lips in a pout and smiled at his jealously. I kissed him softly on the cheek and saw his mouth form into a smile as he turned to look at me with his loving eyes.

"Don't worry Spader, we both know Telleo is dead and that Nevva was impersonating her." I said comfortingly and brushed his hair away from his cheek.

He frowned again. "She's a horrible person; I don't know how she can sleep soundly at night with the knowledge of what she's done. I mean honestly." He sighed and I saw his chest heave with pain. It was like I was in tune to every movement he made, no matter how insignificant; I guess that's what happens when you're in love.

I knew then that I wanted him; I hadn't had him since we last saw each other in Eelong and it tore me apart to have the world, no, all of Halla to shut him off from me. I gently dug my face into his neck to smell his skin as I lifted his curtain of hair out of the way. I felt him tense; we were sitting up on the bed. I missed his sent; I missed the way he would shiver under my touch and close his eyes whenever I kissed his skin. I traced my nose down his neck and poked my tongue out to lick the edge of it against his neck. I heard him drop the journal. That was cool with me, one less obstacle to over come.

I think he got the idea.

I smiled and leaned even closer, subconsciously arching my arm around his back to pull him gently closer. He laughed and nudged his head affectionately against mine. I loved the way he loved to snuggle, it made me feel safe and warm and fuzzy inside.

I felt him shift his body to press against mine and as began to suck at his neck and up to his jaw line. He closed his eyes and pulled me closer. I heard him whisper, but didn't register his words, I was too busy to pay attention anymore god damnit!

"Pendragon?" Ohh that I heard and unwillingly detached myself to face him.

"Yes Vo?" I loved calling him by his first name; it was like my pet name for him. I cocked my head to one side and looked into his handsome face, his chiselled jaw line, which I had just been recently working on till someone interrupted me. I stared him in the eye and saw a smile creep across his face. God I loved that mischievous smile.

"I love you." I felt his hands grab my back and yank me against his chest; I arched my back in motion and felt his hot lips against mine. He was sitting upright so I transferred my leg over his to sit on his lap our chests pressing with my legs spread out so our man hoods touched through the jeans and pants.

I heard Spader moan into our kiss as I instantly dug my tongue into his mouth to swirl around with his. It was so good to kiss him again, to feel his lips cover mine like a jigsaw puzzle. This was certainly the funest jigsaw puzzle I'd ever played.

His hand's felt around my back and I felt them slip into my shirt to feel my bare back. His hands were cold, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever his hands had been, but I loved it.

It was a turn on.

I sucked in his kiss reaching the back of his neck with both hands to pull his face closer to mine.

Did I mention I wanted him badly?

He felt my urgency and responded by unlocking the kiss to quickly pull off my shirt. The shadows casted off his face and felt his eyes on my chest, I blushed and returned another kiss and slowly unbuttoned his. I traced my hand down his shoulders down to his elbows and felt him shiver at my touch; I smiled into the kiss and felt the familiar tingle in my pants.

Spader then pushed me onto my back, which took a lot of strength considering my legs were firm on the bed. I guess he wanted to be on top and I was right. He smiled and kissed my neck; I closed my eyes and breathed out deeply as he left a visible hickey. He nipped at my neck, feeling my pulse accelerate. There his mouth left my neck and drummed at my nipple with his strong tongue. I tried to hold in a groan of pleasure but failed. He laughed and submerged to bite my lips hard and pull.

I loved it when he did that.

He then kissed my chest and bit gently on my nipples his hands moving down, fumbling with the zipper of my Second Earth jeans.

I then heard the unmistakable footsteps of someone ascending the stairs. The hairs pricked up at the back of my neck and as I opened my eyes. Someone was coming.

"Spader," I whispered. He stopped; he must have heard it too. We quickly untangled and reached down to search the floors for our shirts. The bed squeaked as we did and that scared me even more. Soon we were back in our sitting positions, both out of breath with messy hair.

"Hello? Pendragon?" It was Aja Killian. Spader picked up the journal and proceeded to read where he had taken off.

"Yes Aja?" I loved the girl, but god did she have bad timing.

"We need some help downstairs." She said through a smile. I sighed deeply. Spader looked at me as I got out of the bed with a look of disappointment, we exchanged looks and I mouthed, 'to-be-continued'.

I walked over to Aja and reluctantly followed, I missed Spader already.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-Don't know if I want to continue this one, if there are lots of reviews I might-


End file.
